North Koreaball
North Koreaball |nativename = 조선민주주의인민공화국공 |image = The Best Korea.png |caption = I will kill South Korea(False and Worst Korea)! I WILL ALSO KILL JAPANESE WEEABOO AND BURGER PIG DOG! |onlypredecessor = Provisional People's Committee for North Koreaball |predicon = South Korea |reality = ���� Not at all a Democratic People's Dictatorship Republic of Korea ���� |government = Juche one-party totalitarian dictatorship |friends = Chinaball (sometimes) Cubaball (sometimes) Sovietball Russiaball (sometimes) Laosball Vietnamball (sometimes) Iranball Syriaball Palestineball Pakistanball Eritreaball (not really, they nuts) Indonesiaball Brazilball ( After 2001) Sentineleseball |enemies =�� Pig dog �� His spoonfed puppy Fake Korea Saudi Arabiaball Japanball Israelcube Malaysiaball Bulgariaball NATOball Canuck Amateur who tries to be like him |likes = Nukes, Glorious Leader, military, concentration camps, unicorns, communism (fascism?), propaganda, setting american flags on fire, Stalin, Kim Jong Un Hamburgers (invention of dear leader Kim Jong Un) |hates = Capitalism, Western World, outsiders, people eating food, Christianity (Is of Western religion! Also never mention about Supreme leader's parents, or be executed!) |language = (North) Korean |religion = Kimilsungism Atheism |intospace = Yes! (North Korea proudly planned to bring the moon to his country) |founded = 1948 |ended =TBA |capital = Pyongyangball |personality = Isolated, Overly Nationalistic |bork = Nuke nuke or Juche Juche |successor = |predecessor = |food = None |status = Celebrating the Day of the Sun |notes = Prepare, America! This rocket is about to fly! HAHAHAHAHAHA! |type = Koreanic }} North Koreaball, '''or '''Democratic People's Republic of Koreaball (not democratic, it isn't even communist, not (all of) Korea), is a controversial Juche East Asian country in Korean peninsula. It has few money and food and it's famous for its "glorious" leader and "democracy". Beside it claims to have nukes, it's technologically back and, if it wasn't for its internal propaganda, it'd probably auto-collapse for its dictatorship regime. North Koreaball has no relationship with its southern neighbour since they both claim to be the only Korea, not recognizing each other. Japanball also dosen't recongnize him. He claims he can into nuke, but he can't into nuke. Technically, he can, but after that, he is into punished by UNball. He is not a Kebab but he really likes Kebab Countries because they work to together and want to destroy USA and Israel and also like to work together. And this is way North Korea loves Kebab. North Koreaball has one the the largest militaries in the world, with over a million active personal. But the huge downside is most of his equipment is very old, dating back to the Cold War era. He's the only country in the world to have Il-28 bombers in active service. Kim Jong Un's half brother was killed recently and Malaysiaball has banned all NRoth Koreans from his clay. History: Korean history starts with various Asian dynasties but before World War II there were no "North Korea" or "South Korea". In 1945, Japanese Koreaball, a Fascist occupation of the Korean peninsula formerly part of Korean Empireball, was split into two different parts by Sovietball and USAball. In 1948, North Koreaball made their government. This division encouraged the Northern part of Korea to invade the Southern one, in 1950, starting the Korean War which de facto ended into a status quo, thanks to United States support to South Korea and Sino-Soviet support to North Korea. After war, North Korea made their own flag with Soviet Unionball gaved. One funny thing is Kim-il-sung(Kim-jong-un's grandfather) liked Korea flag(South Korea flag). Since 1995, North Koreaball has to open up to external food aid and modernization in this country is practically below zero. As Communist block fell off, North Korea remained with less and less allies. Now he has been testiing nukes like crazy. Despite his own craziness, even he knows that Eritreaball is insane. Rage list : * Malaysiaball - YUO KILLED DEAR LEADER'S HALF BROTHER (but we set it up)! ''' * Iranball - (Actually, he's a good guy) We have both want to destroy Capitalist PIG DOG and the Zionists, Wahhabis and Illuminatis have to defend ourselfs and remove USA and Israel and theyre Diabolic Pland. Also he is like me in the Middle East * Chinaball - '''YUO TRAITOR!! WE HAD RELATIONS AND YUOR DUMB MANDARIN DIM SUM ASS FUCKED IT UP!!! FUCK FAKE COMMUNIST WIN YANG YIN CHANG CHONG CHING CHUNG WHATEVER!!! I HAVE NUKES! NUKES NUKES NUKES NUKES NUKES NUKES AND NUKES TO FUCK WHOLE WORLD UP!!! YUO INCLUDED!!! YUO HEARINGS ME?...uh... guys... SHUT UP!! AM NOT SILLY ANNOYING BALL. YUO ARE SILLY ANNOYING PIECE OF SH-(gets beat up by Chinaball) * Ceausescu - Where are you, old friend. I swear i'll revive you. * Soviet Unionball - WHY MUST YUO SUDDENLY DIE!?!?! I HAD TO GO THRU 4 YEARS(-present) OF FAMINE BECAUSE OF IT!!! AND I WANT MY GIANT HOTEL FINISHED SO I CAN PUT IT ON DISPLAY FOR PEOPLE TO SEE!!(But seriously thiouh pls come back) * Russiaball - WHO ARE YUO TO THINK YUO CAN MOCKING ME AND MAKING FUN OF DEAR LEADER??!!!! YUO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO??!!!! I'LL BLOW UP THE KREMLIN!!! I'LL SHOOT PUTIN!! AND I'LL RAPE ALL YUOR FEMALE SOLDIERS!!! AND I'LL DERAIL YUOR STUPID SAPSAN TRAINS AND SHOOT DOWN YUOR ANTONOV 225s AND REMOVE DASH CAMS!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! * South Koreaball-Worst enemy! I AM REAL KOREA YUO ARE FAKE!I WILL NUKE YUO CAPITALIST PIG! INVADING AND CAPTURING SEOUL 1950 IS OF BEST EVENT DURING OUR WAR!!! REMOVE K-POP! But gib reunifaction before our language differs too much and also gib your flags. BUT REMOVE BORDER WALL!!!!! So yuo now deployed THAAD onto your soil... WELL GUESS WAT?!? MY NUKES CAN STILL CUT THRU YOUR DEFENSE!!!(Not) WAI YUO NOU R FAKE KOREA? BECAUSE 2016 DECEMBER 3 2.3 MILLIONS PEOPLES STARTED CANDLE RIOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * USAball-'CAPITALIST PIG BECAUSE OF YUO KOREA CANNOT REUNIFY YUO WILL FALL TO GLORIOUS KIM JONG UN 9/11 BEST DAY OF MY LIFE MY NUKES CAN REACH TO AMERICAN SOIL!!!!! REMOVE BURGER!!! REMOVE IMPERIALIST DOG YUO SHOULD DIE!!!' * Philippinesball - HAHAHAHA! AS A PUPPY OF THAT PIG, YOU SURE ARE SUCH A COWARDLY IDIOT. YOUR GOVERNMENT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE, AND APPARENTLY YOU LEFT YOUR OWN DADDY JUST TO BE PROTECTED BY COMMUNISTS. KEEP HIDING, PUPPY! COWER IN FEAR! (psst and I like how your country just shit their pants when a part of my rocket fell into your ocean LITERALLY JUST THE SIZE OF A FRIDGE XD) * Cubaball WHY YOU SIDE WITH CAPITALIST PIGS?! YOU ARE NOT OF COMRAD TO ME ANY MORE!!! WE WIL NUKE YOU WITH CAPITALIST PIGBALL! * Japanball-Capitalist Pig! I CAN OF LAUNCH MISSILES AT YOUR "PRECIOUS" SEA ANY TIME I OF WANT UNTIL YUO START TAKING OF ME SERIOUSLY!!! REMOVE ANIME!!! * Israelcube - You of Zionist PIG who wants to destroy the free World and even the West. Let Palestine be free and no Rothschild Illuminati Satanist Banking in our Country. FUCK YOUR ANTISEMITIC CARD WE IN TRUE KOREA DON'T CARE ABOUT IT!!! IF YUO DON'T FREE PALENSTINE, I WILL NUKE YUO. * Bulgariaball- YUO ARE MY WORSTEST ENEMY EVER IN WHOLE GALAXY AND UNIVERSE! I'LL VERIEST GIGANTIC AND BIGGEST NUKE ON SOFIA, PLOVDIV, BURGAS, TSARY MALY GRAD, BURGAS, VARNA, SILISTRA, VELIKO TARNOVO, MALKA TARNOVO, DOBRICH, MALKO TARNOVO, PERNIK, KULATA, BLAGOEVGRAD, SAMOKOV, BOREVETS, VERINGRAD, RILA, RILSKI MANASTIR, VIDIN, VRATSA, SVOGE,YUOR METROPOLIAN AREA,YUOR BASE,YOUR BUNKER,YUOR BNT FUCKING SHIT AND ALL OF YUOR CITIES, TOWN AND VILLAGES!!! I'LL VERIEST GIGANTIC AND BIGGEST NUKE OVER ALL OF YUOR CLAY!!! I'LL STEAL ALL OF YUOR CLAY!!! YUO'RE MINE FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!!! STOP HIDING UNDER SIBERIAN MASK!!! BULGARIA IS NOW NORTH KOREA FOREVER!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE AND DECLARE INDEPENDENCE AND FREEDOM FOREVER!!! NOT EVEN BEING VASSIL! I WILL KILL YOU!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! RAHHHHH! WE WILL DESTROY YOU TO MY CLAY. BAD IMPERIALIST WHORE! ANSCHLUSS!!!!!!!! YUO HAVE BETRAYEDMEEE!!! 엿먹어!!! YOU SUCK EVEN MORE THAN BURGER,SATAN AND WORST KOREA!!!!!!!!!!!!ANSCHLUSS!!! REEEEEEMOOOOVE!!!!!!! YOU FASCIST CHETNIK IDIOT!!!! INCLUDING YUO BULGARIA! YUO FILTHY CHRISTIAN, HUH!?! WE CAN OF ANSCHLUSS BULGARIA FOREVERRRRRR!!!!!!! ARCHENEMYS!!! YOU'RE EVEN MORE WORSTER THAN AMERICA!!!!!!!!!!! WHEH I WILL GET NUKES I WILL INVIDE AND ANSCHLUSS YOU!!! THIS WILL OF BEING THE PERFECT PLACE TO NUKE! THATS WAT YUO GET YO OL' FASCIST! YOU IDIOT!!! AND YOUR XAXAXA TOO!!! YUO DO NOT EXIST!!! 'REMEMBER THE COMFORT WOMEN! WORST HUMAN RIGHTS!!! FUCK YOU!!! YOU ARE OF BAD GLAY YOU HAVE BAD RLIGOI!!! ' I WILL RAPE ALL YOUR FEMALE HUMANS TO DEATH!!! DEATH TO BULGARIA!!! ''' I WILL OF GETTINGS RID OF YOU! YUO WILL INTO ANSCHLUSS WITH ME! I WILL BE AGGRESIVE,KILLER,LORD OF DESTRCTION!!! I WILL '''BLOW UP '''SHIPKA PASS MONUMENT,RILSKI MANASTIR,VITOSHA MOUTAIN TOO!!! IF YUO DON'T HEAR ME I WILL OF MAKING NUKES TO DESTROY STRAIGHT YUO!!! '''YUO WILL FALL TO GLORIOUS KIM JONG UN! I'LL SHOOT YUOR PRESIDENT AND BURN YUOR FLAG!!! * Portugalball- 7-0 NEVER FORGET! * Eritreaball- These guys are like us but... well... Ok we will admit we are truly psychotic but even we find him scary * ISISball- We both hate U.S.A.ball but dear leader and god Kim Jong-Un forbid these guys get what they want. We simply cant' be of friends because they are of worse then Eritreaball (though we like that he attacks capitalist pigs But still). * Sentineleseball- He is isolated like me, he spears anyone who comes near his island, this means he removes Burger and Fake Korea, so he is alright of a fellow. * Turkmenistanball - We have similar personalities * Kiribatiball, Bhutanball, and Pitcairn - Isolated like me Quotes * Juche Juche * Haeck!!!! * Nuclear * Chinaehanun Gimjonguen Jangunnim Manse: Hail for the General Gimjonguen. How to draw Draw North Koreaball is somewhat difficult: #Draw the basic circle shape and color it red #Draw two horizontal white lines in it and color the central part of blue #After this, draw a white inner circle in the blue part and draw a red star inside it #Draw the eyes and you've done Gallery I miss you.png FakeNorthKorea.png Nuke.png Untitled 2113498.png Remove Burger.png North korea.png FullSizeRender-5.jpg Dprkball.png V9JwjWw.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! GKR Map of Homefront.png Timeline of Korea.png About Vladivostok.png FullSizeRender-5.jpg 10175984 259199557586536 6301275695092757115 n.png North korea.png Korean War.png NK Mobile Internet.png Commie North Koreaball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png China and Korea play a game.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg Gangwon-doball (North Korea).png North Korea Ball.jpg|North Korea Is Of Best Korea 04yV0zc.png nT5bAHI.jpg 5ZBHB3o.png Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg About Vladivostok.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png B7RPul6.png China - North Korea.png Bzsoc0r.png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png China and Korea play a game.png Daily Routine in Asia.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg The Seven Deadly Sins.png North Korean Missiles are of Best Missiles.png CFhuQJb.png 011.jpg Spacecraft.jpg|link=North Koreaball Better safe than Sorry.png Recognized.png too far.jpg country mottos.jpg i needings delp.png Silence.jpg 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png Europe and East Asia.png Hell.png Reddit ftc08 North Korea is of Mighty.png Reddit donuts741 North Koreas Last Dream.png Bg0skeX.png zq9qpnk.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png 'hMpD3YG.png Opera Mundi new.png HWN6Zn3.png YXlC2Mk.png 5ePeOCz.png The_Cartel.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Hacking.png North koreaball views the flag changed.png North Koreaball Neutral.png 북한괴뢰국nk card.png North koreaball love.png es:Corea del Norteball hr:Sjeverna Korejaball it:Corea del Nordball ko:북한공 pt:Coreia do Norteball ru:Северная Корея Category:Countryballs Category:Korea Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Poor Category:Mongoloid Category:North Korea Category:Weed Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Batshit crazy Category:Dispute Category:Socialist Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Dictatorship Category:Independent Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Buddhist Category:Atheist Category:Pizza Removers Category:Taco Removers Category:Outposts of Tyranny Category:Fucking insane Category:Human rights removers Category:Evil Category:Satan removers Category:Christian Haters Category:Christian Remover Category:Anti Semite Category:Crazier than Nazi Category:Kim Jong Un Category:Buddhism Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Jew Removers Category:Funny Category:Press removers Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Cult of Personality Category:Dictator Lovers Category:Russian lovers Category:War Lovers Category:Burger haters Category:Nuke lovers Category:Russia Allies Category:China allies Category:Very little kebab Category:Evil Countryball Category:Pro Palestine Category:Commienazi Category:Antiimperialist Category:Burger remover Category:Nuke liker Category:Nuke lover Category:Insane Category:Crazy Category:Mean Category:Communst Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Former Homosex removers Category:Homosex Haters Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Muslim Removers Category:Starving Category:Skinny Category:Isolated Category:Doomed Category:Gelfite Fish Removers Category:Anti-semite Category:THAAD Removers Category:Hate Capitalism Category:Communism Category:Communist